Papeles invertidos sección One piece
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que en otra dimensión las cosas pudieron cambiar, Robin pudo ser un espadachín, Zoro un arqueólogo, Luffy un navegante que si dibujaba bien y Nami pudo ser la capitana de una embarcación llamada Going Merry. algo era seguro, fuera cual fuera la dimensión en esa embarcación todos estaban locos y siempre tendrían grandes aventuras..aunque Luffy quisiera matar a Nami por inocente.


_**La primera vez que escribo algo de One piece, asi que no se si quedara bien, bueno como ya saben generalmente hago una sección de papeles invertidos de diferentes series, aquí vine con un one-shot que espero les guste y le saque alguna sonrisa.**_

_**One piece no me pertenece…ya quisiera aunque sea demasiado larga la serie.**_

**Papeles invertidos sección one piece**

En medio de una parte del océano, se podía observar una pequeña embarcación que surcaba con lentitud los mares. Su nombre era Going Merry la embarcación de los conocidos piratas de sombrero de paja, aunque eran unos piratas algo alocados y que llevaban poco tiempo juntos, ya eran algo conocidos después de sus travesías en el East Blue…pero esa es otra historia.

Después de poder llegar al Grand Line y toparse con sus problemas al entrar al peligroso mar, sus tripulantes disfrutaban de un día de relativa calma debido a que el clima estaba tranquilo.

A pesar de ser conocidos por sus destrozos y locuras, un día de calma es bien recibido por los tripulantes del Going Merry.

-¡IDIOTA!-

Casi calma.

Fue cuestión de segundos cuando todos se asomaron por el barandal al escuchar el grito del navegante, no era algo de extrañar en el barco, pero siempre era divertido ver como el navegante le daba una paliza a la capitana por alguna tontería.

No fue de extrañar para la segundo al mando el ver como el navegante estaba por tirar por la borda a una asustada capitana.

Debió haber hecho algo malo.

Suspiro al ver como esta vez debería intervenir si no quería perder a su capitana, que por muy tragona y estúpida que fuera, era su capitán al fin y al cabo.

-espera Luffy-hablo algo alterada al ver como estaba por cometer homicidio.

El chico volteo a verla con ojos fríos y oscuros.

El navegante de la embarcación se llamaba Luffy, un chico de cabello negro y cuerpo delgado, después de los problemas en su isla natal y que tuviera que trabajar por años a un estúpido tritón mejor conocido como Arlong, lo habían convertido en un pirata muy codicioso. Para la suerte de todos era un gran navegante y después de rescatarlo se había convertido en un miembro leal de la tripulación.

El chico siempre parecía cambiar su vestimenta, generalmente robaba ropa, billeteras, oro y cualquier clase de objetos de los lugares en los que estaban.

Ahora mismo tenía un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca abierta y unas botas negras.

-déjame Robin esta vez la matare-dijo el chico con voz algo sádica.

Roronoa Robin, la segundo al mando y una de los más fieles de la tripulación, era una gran espadachín que era considerada antes como cazadora de piratas, todo fue un mal entendido y ahora era parte de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja. Tenía su pelo largo hasta la espalda y ojos azules.

Generalmente la chica vestía con un short negro y camiseta morada, pero lo que nunca podía faltar eran las tres espadas que la acompañaban.

-Robin sálvame-chillaba la capitana siendo sujetada por el cuello como un gatito…muy cerca de la borda.

Monkey D. Nami la capitana de la tripulación, aunque muchos dudarían de que una chica como ella tan idiota pudiera ser capitana, para sorpresa de todos era la líder. Con su largo cabello naranja, ojos castaños anaranjados y sonrisa traviesa, era considerada peligrosa por tener 30 millones por su cabeza.

Siempre tenía puesto un short azul, una camiseta roja que mostraba parte de los grandes atributos de la chica (aunque esta no entendía bien aquello) unas sencillas sandalias y su inseparable sombrero de paja que le daba el nombre a la tripulación.

Robin miraba a la chica con lastima sin saber qué hacer, Luffy parecía furioso como de costumbre gracias alguna travesura que probablemente ocasiono la misma Nami.

¿Debería ayudar?

-cállate maldita desgraciada que ahora mismo te mato-gruño Luffy antes de sacarla por la borda.

Estaba a punto de tirarla y sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-pobre Nami-chan que hizo en esta ocasión-murmuro alguien desde la parte alta del Gong Merry.

Era una chica de cabellera rubia larga y ojos negros como el carbón, estaba vestida simplemente con un vestido amarillo corto y unas botas cafés, también tenía un extraño bolso café donde guardaba la mayoría de sus trucos para la lucha.

Su nombre era Kaya, la tiradora y mayor mentirosa de la tripulación.

-ellos deberían hacerle caso a su capitana, o sea yo-murmuro la chica de cabello rubio antes de ver con el telescopio en otra dirección en busca de algo interesante.

Robin la miro con algo de incredulidad antes de volver a ver a Luffy, este quería tirar a Nami y ella se aferraba a su brazo con horror, debido haber comido una Akuma no mí y ser una mujer de goma, le era imposible nadar.

-espadachín-san deberías tener calma-murmuro una fría voz desde la parte trasera del barco.

Robin puso mirada penetrante al ver como Nico Zoro estaba viendo todo con ningún interés.

Zoro era un arqueólogo que después de ser su enemigo se volvió un compañero recientemente, ella no confiaba en él, pero fueron órdenes de Nami que formara parte de la tripulación. El chico siempre permanecía alejado leyendo un libro y con mirada perdida en el océano.

Deberían tener cuidado con él.

-Robin va a matar a Nami-chillo una voz a su lado.

La chica volteo a ver como una pequeño reno miraba con horror la escena.

Chopper era una pequeño reno que habían encontrado en sus aventuras, les había ayudado tanto que Nami con espero ni un minuto en convertirla en su nakama, era una gran médica y tenía la habilidad de cambiar de forma y ayudarlos en la lucha…era una reno muy kawai con ese vestido y sombrero.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ver como Luffy tiraba a Nami por la borda.

-NAMI-chillaron Chopper y Kaya.

Robin abrió bien los ojos y corrió dispuesta a tirarse por la borda y rescatar a su capitana.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande al acercarse a Laborda y ver unos brazos que aparecían de la pared del barco y sujetaban con delicadeza a una aterrada Nami.

Robin suspiro y mando una mirada de reojo a Zoro que no parecía interesado en nada.

Zoro había también comido una Akuma no mi y tenía la habilidad de aparecer partes de su cuerpo en casi cualquier superficie.

-gracias Zoro-dijo Nami al volver a poner los pies sobre el barco.

Luffy quien no parecía satisfecho porque interfirieran en su plan gruñía molesto.

Nami quien ya estaba feliz de vivir, miro con enojo a Luffy, claro que al ser ella como era nadie le creía sus enojos.

-casi me matas-dijo ofendida la capitana.

Luffy alzo una ceja sin entender bien la gravedad del asunto.

-ese era el plan-

-ya te pedí disculpas-

-eso me vale-

-ni siquiera fue nada grave-

-claro que si idiota-

-yo soy la capitana respétame-

En algún momento de la conversación/discusión, ambos se habían acercado tanto que gruñían como perros y gatos con la frente pegada.

Fue en ese instante donde Luffy noto la cercanía de ambos.

Mierda.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Con el cabello revuelto por la pelea de sobrevivir, sus ojos naranja brillando como siempre y sus mejillas sonrojadas por gritar…Nami estaba demasiado cerca.

Claro ella no lo notaba.

Con más enojo que otra cosa de alejo un poco de ella y volteo el rostro a otro lado con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo una nueva voz.

Los presentes voltearon a ver con curiosidad como una rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules salía de la cocina.

Su nombre era Sanji, una cocinera que habían conocido en el mar del East Blue, siempre vistiendo con una enagua y ropa formal, era la cocinera oficial de la tripulación y una luchadora de primera. Generalmente se enamoraba de varios hombres aunque por alguna razón en el barco siempre consentía mas a Robin y a Nami, parecía odiar a Luffy y Zoro de buena manera, aunque era extraño que no se enamorara de ellos.

-Nami-chan-chillo la rubia horrorizada al ver como parecía haber salido de una lucha.

Corrió y tiro con fuerza a Luffy al suelo y se aseguró que Nami estuviera bien. Todos miraban la acción con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Luffy intento tirar a Nami por la borda-comento con diversión Zoro.

Se armó el campo de batalla en el barco.

Sanji intentaba patear el trasero de Luffy quien se defendía sin importarle que fuera una chica, Robin junto con Chopper intentaba detenerlos y Kaya se unió alegando que ella debía detenerlos por ser la capitana, Zoro simplemente disfrutaba de la función.

Pero después de todo un grito hizo que todos se detuvieran.

Un grito lleno de inocencia y desesperación.

-¿Qué te hizo Nami ahora?-fue la pequeña Chopper la que grito.

Ese grito fue suficiente para detener toda la batalla, después de todo, ninguno sabía bien el motivo por el cual había empezado todo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Luffy (menos Zoro), al sentir las miradas de todos y recordar el motivo por el cual empezó todo, un sutil sonrojo inundo la cara del navegante.

Este volteo a ver a Nami quien estaba en el suelo sin comprender nada.

Cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó, el chico se sonrojo más y Nami ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-olvídenlo-gruño Luffy antes de voltear y caminar enojado al cuarto donde dibujaba mapas.

Todo quedo en silencio al escuchar un portazo de parte del navegante.

Nami bajo la cabeza algo deprimida y camino con extraña lentitud a la cabeza del Going Merry para sentarse un rato a solas.

El resto de la tripulación se volteo a ver confundida.

¿Qué había pasado?

En medio de un montón de mapas, Luffy dibujaba con concentración, era lo que usaba para poder relajarse y olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba. Aun recordaba como de niño los primeros mapas que dibujo eran horribles, pero con paciencia y dedicación había logrado convertirse en uno de los mejores navegantes que viajarían en el Grand Line.

Pero ese día como nada salía bien, un recuerdo llego a su mente.

La sonrisa de Nami despreocupada después de lo que paso.

Con los nervios en punta su mano rayo mal un trazo arruinando todo el mapa. Gruño internamente al ver como aún estaba nervioso y no dejaba de recordar lo sucedido.

-KYAHHHHHH-grito frustrado antes de darse un golpe contra la mesa.

Lo mejor sería olvidar lo que había pasado y hacer como si no pasara nada…como siempre.

Cerro los ojos e intento dormir arrullado por el sonido del mar y el movimiento de las olas.

Toc Toc

El sonido de la puerta fue lo que le despertó de su sueño.

Algo confundido volteo a ver en todas direcciones notando como había quedado dormido en la mesa de trabajo.

Toc Toc

-pase-dijo aun algo confundido.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dejo ver como Nami miraba algo temerosa en lugar y con duda de entrar.

Luffy apretó la mandíbula al ver a esa mujer cerca de él nuevamente.

Volteo el rostro incomodo sin saber que esa acción lastimo a Nami.

Después de unos segundos donde la alocada chica no decía nada se preocupó.

-¿paso algo con el rumbo del barco?-murmuro confundido.

Nami se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-¿entonces?-cuestiono confundido.

Nami miro de manera dudosa el suelo antes de hablar.

Por otro lado Luffy mientras esperaba no le quedo más que observarla.

Mala idea.

Esa mujer era una chica muy extraña, personalidad en ovaciones idiota pero que tenía el valor de arriesgar su vida por los que quería, apasionada en la lucha y glotona de primera, también la dueña de un cuerpo perfecto con muchas curvas y una encantadora sonrisa que combinaba con ese hermoso y salvaje cabello.

¡PUF!

Se dio una cachetada mental.

Esa mujer era la encarnación de sus deseos y la que lo volvería loco.

-venía a disculparme por lo que ocurrió en la mañana-murmuro Nami con pesadez que llegaba a sus ojos.

Luffy suspiro con una mano en su cabeza.

Otra vez ese tema.

-ni siquiera sabes por qué te disculpas-le gruño con molestia.

Nami mordió su labio con tristeza.

Luffy pensó que no era culpa de la chica ya que ella era muy inocente.

-tranquila todo ya paso-dijo entre un suspiro.

Pero funciono, la sonrisa de Nami en ese momento fue grande y llena de felicidad de que no pasara nada.

Además como siempre ocurría cuando estaban solos, la chica salto sobre él y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-GRACIAS LUFFY-grito ella con felicidad.

Él suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro y le revolvió el pelo de manera juguetona. Pasaron unos segundos más de la cuenta abrazada hasta que la chica se quitó con mucho pesar.

Era una costumbre entre ellos, desde que ella lo salvo de su prisión con Arlong, la había abrazado como agradecimiento, después de eso en ocasiones como esas donde estaban solos la chica solía abrazarlo y él siempre le devolvía el cariño.

Era raro que tuvieran la costumbre, pero Luffy no se quejaba.

-solo no hagas eso nuevamente-murmuro después de un silencio.

La chica volteo a verlo aun algo confundida.

-¿por qué?-

Luffy gruño antes de maldecir internamente, no quería volver a empezar una discusión.

Debía explicarle tranquilamente a la chica.

-no es bien visto que una chica entre a bañarse (desnuda) cuando un chico ya está en el baño-dijo de forma algo incomoda.

Nami lo miro seriamente, pero esa seriedad parecía indicar que no había comprendido bien la situación.

Luffy no estaba en mejores condiciones al recordar a la chica como recién vino al mundo, había pasado hace unas horas que la chica había entrado sin ropa a tomar un baño sin saber que él ya estaba bañándose, había sufrido un derrame nasal y la chica tuvo que sacarlo del baño, cuando regreso en sí y con ropa puesta se dispuso a matarla por la vergüenza provocada.

-qué hubiera pasado si en vez de mi fuera Zoro o algún otro chico-le reprocho Luffy algo celoso sin aceptarlo.

Después de todo lo que le molestaba de todo lo que ocurrió, era el hecho de que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo con cualquier otro chico.

Nami pestañeo confundida antes de mirarlo con impresión de comprender algo.

-pero yo jamás hubiera entrado si fuera Zoro quien estaba-dijo con seguridad.

Luffy la vio algo confundido.

-bueno si fuera otro chico-

-tampoco hubiera entrado si fuera otro chico-

Luffy la miro cada vez más confundido.

-bueno estaba yo y…-

-pero Luffy es diferente-aseguro la chica con una sonrisa.

Luffy pestañeo sorprendido.

-después de todo Luffy es mi nakama especial-afirmo la chica como si fuera algo importante.

Un sonrojo inundo las mejillas de Luffy, luego negó con resignación al ver como la chica decía cosas que pudieran mal interpretarse. Aun así se recrimino por que dentro de él algo se había movido de emoción al escuchar esas palabras.

-bueno solo no lo repitas-le indico.

Nami hizo un adorable puchero antes de asentir no muy convencida.

-bien vamos a comer-hablo Luffy al ver como eso la animaría.

Efectivamente la chica salto de golpe y se lanzó disparada a la puerta para ir a la cocina. Luffy soltó una carcajada que detuvo a la chica en mitad de su salida y volteo a verlo con algo brillante en su mirada.

Él alzo una ceja con una media sonrisa.

-de verdad Luffy tu eres mi nakama especial, nadie jamás será igual que tu-dijo con esa horrible y hermosa sinceridad que la caracterizaba.

Luffy quito la sonrisa y se sonrojo enormemente.

-no sabes lo que dices-le dijo en respuesta.

Pero Nami no dejo de sonreír.

-algún día no te importara que nos bañemos juntos y te aseguro que solo haría algo así o más contigo-hablo antes de salir y dejar a Luffy con cara de asombro.

¿Acaso ella…?

Negó con la cabeza incapaz de pensar que eso fue una insinuación, a pesar de la manera algo divertida y sexy con que lo dijo.

Cerro los ojos e intento apartar esa imagen de su mente, pero era tarde, la chica le gustaba y jamás olvidaría sus palabras.

Salió directo a la cocina aun algo sonrojado y avergonzado.

Pero por dentro, un nuevo anhelo aparte de dibujar el mapa de todo el mundo surgió, un anhelo donde compartía su ida junto a Nami de manera diferente a sus nakama…un momento donde ambos pudieran sonreír y disfrutar juntos de una relación de pareja.

Entro al comedor y actuó de manera normal, rio con otros, reprocho cuando Nami le quito su comida, discutió con Sanji…pero sobre todo compartió miradas con Nami quien lo miraba con un brillo especial.

Por otro lado Zoro miraba divertido a esos dos…algo parecía crecer en el Going Merry…tal vez cuando pudiera confiarles la verdad a ellos, cuando se convirtiera en un verdadero Nakama de ellos, cuando Nami fuera la reina pirata…tal vez entonces Nami y Luffy estarían juntos.

Aunque ese tal vez era demasiado poco.

Definitivamente esos dos terminarían juntos.

**Fin**

_¿les gusto?_

_Eso espero, como verán Chopper y Sanji tuvieron un Gender Bender ya que no sé con qué personaje podrían intercambiar en la serie, yo sinceramente voy como por el capítulo 220 del anime así que no he visto toda la serie y me sentía muy escéptica de escribir algo, por eso solo puse a pocos personajes sin poner a Franky y Brook._

_Buenos los veo en otra chicos._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
